In a radical prostatectomy, the surgeon removes all or most of the patient's prostate. Because the urethra travels through the prostate immediately before reaching the bladder, the upper part of the urethra is removed in the surgery. The procedure leaves a severed urethral stump and a severed bladder neck. To restore proper urinary functions, the bladder and the urethra must be reconnected.
Conventionally, a surgeon may execute delicate suturing operations with tiny, fine needles to reconnect these anatomical bodies. Installation of sutures, however, with a needle, to connect the severed tissues, can be a difficult and often technique-sensitive task. Many factors can make this task difficult, including a very small amount of tissue to work with (at the urethral stump and at the bladder neck), proximal ureters at the bladder, and a proximal nerve bundle and sphincter at the urethral stump. All of these add up to a complicated and delicate suturing procedure that, if not performed properly, could result in complications such as leakage, difficulty in healing or failure to heal, incontinence, or impotence. Specific problems include necrosis of the sutured tissues; stricture of the urethra, which impedes the flow of fluid through it; and a urethra-bladder connection that is not fluid-tight. In addition, methods of suturing the urethra to the bladder allow for accidental or inadvertent piercing of the nearby neurovascular bundle, which can cause incontinence or impotence.